Patterns
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Sequel to It's all Realtive. Young men are being shot in cold blood.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to It's all Relative. It takes place 8 months after that story.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

For the first time in a long time Emily Prentiss was actually getting a good night's sleep. Despite the storm outside she felt safe in her warm bed and with Hotch's strong arms wrapped securely around her. A shrill ringing noise broke out in the room pulling Emily from her dreams. She let out an annoyed sigh and reluctantly rolled out of Hotch's embrace. She looked at the alarm clock noting that it was only 3:45 in the morning.

"Prentiss." She said her voice still full of sleep as she picked up the phone.

"Em it's me." A shaky voice on the other end of the line said.

"Emma?" Emily asked becoming fully awake. She had only heard from her sister once in a while since she left two months ago. She moved out to Seattle, Washington and was finally living her life.

Emma sniffled a few times. "Hi."

Emily could instantly tell something wasn't right with her sister. "What's wrong?"

"My ah, roommate was um shot." Emma said trying to choke back tears.

"What? What happened?" Emily asked sitting up.

"I just got back from the hospital. I had to identify the body. I thought something was weird when he didn't come home after work but I didn't think anything of it."

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, I don't know what I' am anymore."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked waking up.

"Em, he was the only person I had out here."

"Do you need me to send you up some money? I can fly you back up here."

"Emily you can't do that. I can't depend on you all the time and I know that it's just that I didn't know who to call. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Emma…." Emily said but the line went dead. She hung up the phone and fell back against the headboard of her bed.

"Who was that?" Hotch asked.

"It was Emma."

"Is she all right?"

"No, her roommate what shot to death."

"Jesus."

"I don't understand why all of this crap has to constantly happen to her. She was just starting to do so much better too."

Hotch put his arm around her and soothingly began rubbing her shoulder. "Emma's a tough kid I'm sure she's going to be all right."

"Yeah I hope so." Emily said allowing herself to close her eyes and lose herself in Hotch's touch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily sat at the conference table waiting for the case briefing to begin. It had been two days since her sister had called and she wouldn't answer any of the messages that she left for her. Emily hoped she was okay but she wouldn't know anything until her sister called her back. She couldn't get her sister's haunting distressed voice out of her head.

"Mike Cummings, Andrew Hallper, Ritchie Danes, Christopher Mansfield, and Joseph Randall all in their early 20's and all murdered execution with a single bullet wound to the back of the head." JJ said brining up the boys pictures on the screen. "The last kill was two days ago it was Joseph Randall. A couple of kids found his body in an abandoned warehouse and called the cops.

"If it's execution style this guy doesn't like it messy." Morgan said.

"Where there any signs of sexual assault?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." JJ said. "With all five men their clothes were taken off and then put back on again backwards and their autopsies showed that there was rape."

"So it looks like our unsub might have a little signature he like to leave behind." Emily said.

"A lot of serial murderers like to leave their individual mark on each of their victims or have something that identifies them. The Zodiac killer had his symbol and Richard Ramirez left behind a pentagram written in his victim's blood." Reid told the team.

"Where have all of these murders taken place?" Hotch asked.

JJ looked at him. "Seattle, Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As soon as the jet had landed in Seattle Prentiss asked Hotch if she could have a few hours off to go check on her sister. He needed her on the case but he decided to give her two hours to check up on her. Emily had no idea what to expect when she finally saw her little sister.

Emily walked up the stairs of the old building that was falling apart. Her sister's apartment was on the fourth floor. She couldn't believe her sister was living in a place like that but it was probably all she could afford at the moment and Emma was used to roughing it. As she reached the fourth floor she heard loud music blasting from apartment 4E, it was her sister's apartment. Emily pounded on the door a few times and finally the music stopped. She could hear her sister moving around for a minute and then the door slowly creaked open.

"You don't ask who it is before you answer the door. What did I teach you?"

Emma gave her older sister a faint smile and stepped aside to let her in. "I've started to not give a damn the past couple of days.

"So obviously you're not doing okay like I was hoping."

"I have to look for a second job just so I can afford to keep living in this shit box."

"Why don't you just…."

"No." She stopped Emily before she even began. "I know what you're going to say and I'm not taking any money from you. I need to live on my own without your help or anybody else's. I don't really want to but maybe I can sell the stereo that Joey and I bought last month." She said sadly.

"Your roommates name was Joey?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Joey what?"

"Joey Randall."

"You better come with me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Emily arrived at the police station with Emma Reid, JJ, and Hotch were pouring over crime scene photos and information about the case in a conference room. Rossi and Morgan had gone to the abandoned warehouse where Joseph Randall's body had been found. Hotch looked up from a file when Emily came into the room with Emma following behind her.

"Hey Scooby gang." Emma greeted the team.

"What's she doing here?" Hotch said.

"It's so nice to see you too." Emma said sarcastically.

"Joseph Randall was her roommate." Emily told him. "She could help us."

Emma pulled up a chair and sat down next to Reid. "Hey slim." She said making him feel awkward.

"What can you tell us about the night Joseph went missing" Hotch asked her.

"He was working a double shift at the music store and called to tell me he would be back a little later then usual."

"Did he say why?" Reid asked.

"No but he was probably going to score."

"He was a drug addict?" Hotch asked.

"Well technically he was an ex-drug addict but he was starting to slip again. I caught him using a few times."

"You haven't used lately have you?" Emily asked her little sister.

"No I'm done with that chapter in my life." Emma said.

"Was there anybody suspicious or new in Joseph's life in the past couple of months?" JJ asked Emma.

"Not really. I think there was this guy he just started seeing but I never met her so I really couldn't tell you anything about her."

"Joseph was gay?"

"Yeah his family pretty much disowned him a few years ago when the found out. They're really religious.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Joey didn't deserve to die." Emma looked over at Emily. "Listen I have to get to work. If I'm late again my boss is going to be pissed."

"Okay go. If there's anything else you can remember just call me."

"You got it sis."

Emma got up and left just as Rossi and Morgan were coming in. "What was your sister doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Joseph Randall was her roommate." Emily told him.

"What did you find out at the crime scene?" Hotch asked them.

"The police found a cigarette butt a few feet away from the body that had Joseph's DNA on it and chloroform. This unsub is drugging them before he rapes and murders them." Rossi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pete Ryan stepped out if the kitchen that he worked in into the back alley way. He fished around in his pocket for his cigarettes and let out an annoyed sigh throwing the empty pack onto the greasy ground. He looked up when a unfamiliar man stuck out a cigarette offering it to him.

"Ah, thanks man." He said awkwardly taking the cigarette from him and lighting it up.

**A/N: Creepy things will be coming Emma's way in the next chapter.**


End file.
